


Please, Fight With All You've Got

by mr_terrible



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fanart, Feeding, Friendship, Gen, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_terrible/pseuds/mr_terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exchange present (art!) for poochiena, who was interested in some Hide/Shiro!neki. I find it comforting to imagine Hide scavenging random bits of bodies and cradling Kaneki while he begs him to eat something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please, Fight With All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poochiena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiena/gifts).



> Exchange present (art!) for poochiena, who was interested in some Hide/Shiro!neki. I find it comforting to imagine Hide scavenging random bits of bodies and cradling Kaneki while he begs him to eat something.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=142ady1)


End file.
